dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Enemies The enemies for this level are Sontarans. * Countdown appears in Wave 3 only Waves Instructions These gameplay instructions appear during waves 1-3. * Above is your health bar. It represents the combined health of your chosen Doctor and his allies. Keep an eye on this bar, you never want to let it get too low! * Each Doctor and each ally has an associated gem color displayed behind their portrait. Making a match of 3 or more gems will power up all characters of that color type and will make them attack. * To exit at any time, simply tap the gears. You will lose your progress within the level as well as any allies or items which dropped within it. * Gameplay is simple: on the bottom half of the screen is a gem board. Every turn you can drag a gem around the board for up to 5 seconds. When you match 3 of the same color in a row, all characters of that color will attack. Match multiple sets of colors and multiple characters will attack. * Match pink gems to heal up. * Match more than 3 gems in a row to do increased damage. * Matching 5 or more gems in a row will attack ALL enemies. * As you move a gem around the board you can match more than one set of gems to deal more damage. * Note the cooldown number under each enemy. When it hits zero, the enemy will attack. * You can tap the character portrait to use the ally's ability. Every ally of the Doctor has an ability, and each ability has a cooldown. * Every turn the cooldown for these abilities drop. Each regeneration of the Doctor is special, however, and their abilities become available when enough gem match combos have been made. Dialogue Intro ''- Cardiff, 16th October 1978.'' The TARDIS materializes on St. Mary Street. The Doctor and Vastra walk out, finding the street deserted. The Eleventh Doctor: ...And that's why you never play chess with a Time Lord. Ah... Late 1970's Cardiff. A lovely time in a lovely place! What adventure awaits us here, I wonder? Madame Vastra: Is this what the humans call the Dark Ages, Doctor? The Eleventh Doctor: No, that was over 100 years ago, but it is unusually dim, isn't it? The Doctor waves his Sonic Screwdriver about. Vastra looks up at the sky. The Eleventh Doctor: Gloomy at mid-day, high levels of radiation, the smell of boiled cabbage... Madame Vastra: A Sontaran battle fleet! Doctor, is the Earth being invaded? The Eleventh Doctor: The Sontarans have sent a battle fleet to Earth? This isn't good. In fact, this is very, very, ridiculously bad. Not all Sontarans are as friendly as your butler. Well, I say friendly... The Doctor and Vastra see you. The Eleventh Doctor: Hello! Madame Vastra: Hiding behind these trash bins won't save you from Sontaran pulse beams! Let me help you up. A group of three Sontaran troopers emerge from a side street and walk towards the Doctor and Vastra. The Eleventh Doctor: Right. Here comes our welcoming committe. Vastra, help me outsmart these armoured potato men. Madame Vastra: Sontaran Invaders! I strongly suggest you stand down! The Eleventh Doctor: Three of them against two of us. I'm not sure I like these odds. Madame Vastra: They have guns, but we have something far more deadly The Eleventh Doctor: And what would that be? Madame Vastra: Our vastly superior intelligence Outro The Eleventh Doctor: None of this makes sense. The Sontarans don't invade Earth until much later in the 20th century. I was there when it happened. Madame Vastra: If there is a Sontaran battle fleet attacking Earth, we must get this human somewhere safe. And we're going to need some immediate assistance. I have someone in mind. The Eleventh Doctor: Right! Let's get back to the TARDIS. The Doctor paces around the TARDIS, then walks over to the center console. His hands are a blur as he starts to flip switches and press buttons, an anxious look on his face. The Eleventh Doctor: I'm picking up multiple vortex manipulator signals. It looks like the Sontaran High Command has perfected their control of time travel. They are heading back in time and changing the outcomes of every major intergalactic war. But why? Oh no! They're changing time to create the final, ultimate war, the war to end all wars. And it's happening right here, right now! Whole worlds could be wiped out. Catastrophic extinctions on one hand, reversal of fortunes for villains on the other. Daleks, Cybermen, the Master...even Gallifrey. Madame Vastra: Doctor! The Eleventh Doctor: Yes. Madame Vastra: Stay focused. This could be tricky. very tricky indeed. The Eleventh Doctor: We can't stop this alone. We have to go back, way, way back. Collect my bravest allies and we can reverse the damage together. We're stronger than any warmongering alien army. Madame Vastra: Jenny, darling, I'm with the Doctor and we're in need of your unique skills... Category:Needs Improvement